


Accustomed to Closeness

by cloudnymphs



Series: Violetshipping Domestic/Family fics [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudnymphs/pseuds/cloudnymphs
Summary: “Hey—you know what I realized?” Joey added, a smile curling upon his lips. “We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about"Seto shrugged, having difficulty hiding his own grin.“I was just thinking about that. It isn’t such a bad thing.”
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Series: Violetshipping Domestic/Family fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748713
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	Accustomed to Closeness

There was another flash that caught Joey off guard, prompting him to clutch on to Seto just a bit tighter. Not to his surprise, after shooting the photographer a rather cold glare, Kaiba pulled Joey closer as the two made their way through the crowd.

“Don’t see what the issue is.” Joey mumbled, his voice nearly drowned out by the low murmurs of the people around. Kaiba’s grip around Joey’s waist only tightened until they eventually made it from the gala to their car. Joey let out a sigh of relief, gazing at the outpour of attendees heading to their own private limos. He felt a lot more relaxed behind the closed windows of his own automobile.

It was another banquet night—something that Joey had gotten used to since moving in with Seto. At first, he wasn’t into these types of things, the nice clothes, expensive food, and extravagant galas. However, Seto had long been compliant in Joey’s life style, so Joey didn’t put up to much of a fight anymore when he was invited to things like this.

His favorite part of these galas—along with the free food—was leaving.

So he exhaled when Seto finally emerged in the driver’s seat after shutting Joey’s door for him.

“Kind’a nice to have my own personal chauffeur.” Joey humorously nodded toward Seto, who let out a smile.

“Don’t know if I could be your chauffeur. You’d be shit at tipping—”

“Not everyone is made of money like you, rich boy!” Joey playfully nudged at Seto, which resulted in Seto taking his hand, and rather awkwardly pulling him forward. Joey obliged, slowly scooting himself over to his fiancé so that he could lean in.

If it weren’t for the spectators outside, Joey would have crawled into Seto’s lap, and things would have gone from there. They both instead settled for a kiss, and within a seconds, Joey was already back in his seat.

After searching for the key, and cooling down a bit, Kaiba suddenly remembered Joey’s comment from before which piqued his curiosity. “What was that you said earlier?” He asked.

“What do you mean?” Joey leaned back into the headrest, his back lightly kneaded by the rumble of the starting engine.

“About not seeing what the issue was.” Seto responded, his voice quiet yet filled with interest. “In the foyer when we were leaving.”

“Oh yeah—I don’t see why ya’ got so angry at the photographer guy?”

Seto sighed. “I don’t like people taking pictures of me unprompted. Journalists are pests and will spin every image they see into some bold faced lie.”

Joey let out a chuckle, as if he didn’t quite believe Seto.

“You have no issue bein’ in the spotlight—what’s really gettin’ to ‘ya?” Again, he teasingly nudged Seto. “What is it?”

Kaiba rolled his eyes, obviously not liking the feeling of being caught red handed.

“I don’t like when they take pictures of you—or us. I know this life isn’t something you signed up for. You’re a very down to earth person, and it doesn’t suit you all the time. I’d rather you stay out of the spotlight—I’ve seen what this life can do to people like you—”

“No need to worry about me!” Joey’s voice was so jovial and loud it nearly caused Seto to swerve. “I can handle myself. Besides, I’ve seen enough magazine covers with you and me in the spotlight! It’s kind’a common—”

“I need to have those websites and photographers sued—”

“Nah, it’s fine.” At that moment, Joey had already taken out his phone, scrolling through some pictures he saved that were no doubt those of photographers stealing a few chances to capture Joey and Seto at various events, mostly hand to hand in a good majority of the photos. “I think they do us justice, ya’ know? When I got with ya’ at first, people told me you were cold and distant. For the most part—I believed that, I went to school with ya’ remember? But you’re actually pretty sweet—and kind. And now well, everyone knows? Look—I mean don’t look now you’re drivin’—but, you’re actually smilin’ in these photos? We’re happy, kissin’, holdin’ hands and all—we look all mushy?”

He received a chuckle from Seto, nodding at the realization.

It was true, by nature he was cold. He didn’t ever believe he had time for a relationship, and years ago he didn’t seek to be in one. With anyone. Yet now here he was, a rival turned to his fiancé and the first person aside from his brother he’d ever shown true love and emotion toward. Joey had helped him more than he even realized, from the trauma of his step father, to breaking apart due to his own weaknesses and inability to win against the Pharaoh. At those times, Kaiba was perhaps the most irate, ungrateful and selfish person to be around yet, Joey put up with him (in his own ways). He never accepted nor excused Seto’s actions but helped him, in a way no one could.

So as much as he feared for Joey’s privacy, the last thing he wanted was for it to seem like he was embarrassed or ashamed to be around Joey. One of Seto’s greatest accomplishments was his relationship with Joey, and perhaps he wanted everyone to know that.

“You’re right.” Seto shrugged. “If you’re not worried, then I’m not either.”

“Hey—you know what I realized?” Joey added, a smile curling upon his lips. “We’ve become the clingy couple you used to complain about" 

Seto shrugged, having difficulty hiding his own grin.

“I was just thinking about that. It isn’t such a bad thing.”


End file.
